A bow is composed of elastic limbs and a ductile bowstring. An arrow includes an arrowhead, an arrow shaft and fletchings. The arrowhead is made of copper or iron (modern arrowheads are mostly made of alloy), the arrow shaft is made of bamboo or wood (modern arrow shafts are mostly made of pure carbon or aluminum alloy), the fletchings are feathers of eagles, hawks or geese, and arrows are important tools used by the army and hunters.
The use of a lighted nock for bow and arrow activities is known because the lighted nock allows users to track an arrow in low-light conditions. An existing lighted nock is typically lighted with an LED powered by a small battery (typically lithium-type). The nock is either optically transparent or semi-transparent so that the LED light source can light up the nock when the battery power is applied. Typically the act of inserting the battery/LED lights up the nock. The act of inserting the battery requires that the nock assembly be removed from the arrow shaft. Then the assembly must be re-installed once the nock is lit. The nock must be removed again to turn the light off. The need to repeatedly remove the nock is troublesome and inconvenient.